


Puppy Dog Eyes

by truehoes_shipmalec (malecssepticphan)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jay is adorable, M/M, Puppies, Word Count: 700, animal adoption, i may expand this at a later date, im just so happy to actually post smth, like six sentences, tiny tiny tiny bit of smut at the start, whats tagging again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecssepticphan/pseuds/truehoes_shipmalec
Summary: Maybe it was the combination of Jays puppy eyes, ironically, or the small puppies looking up at him with equal desperation. Either way, when they close the door, Magnus is holding the small puppies in his arms and he smiles down at them when they give a happy yap.He can't find it in himself to be mad.





	Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> god i am just-  
im so glad to finally be able to write and post something.  
its become hard to do that over the last few months and i am,,,sO RELIEVED. it's completely random and out of the blue but im just so happy.
> 
> unbeta'd so any and all mistakes belong to yours truly.

The rain is coming down in droves now.

And cuddled together on the couch, Magnus and Alec's innocent cuddle-for-warmth, as they'd called it, had turned into a heady make-out session. The book Magnus was reading lay forgotten on the floor as Alecs teeth scraped at his throat, no doubt leaving more lovely bruises on top of the ones already there, and Magnus all but bares his neck for more. He thinks he can hear the vague sound of their doorbell but chalks it up to imagination, whining when Alecs hand slides down, down until it wraps around his thigh.

This time, however, their doorbell cuts through the haze of pleasure in Magnus' mind and he groans. They hadn't been interrupted since they first started dating and thought Jace would make a decent roommate. Thank god he'd only made it three days before leaving himself, Magnus thinks with a smirk. Alec looks up at the door and Magnus makes a grumpy noise, his husband chuckling and kissing his nose in reply. "I think someone wants us, love." He says with a smile, moving to stand and before long he's crossing the living room and making for the door.

Sighing as dramatically as he can, Magnus swings his legs over the couch and stands, taking a second to get his bearings before following suit. He's curious as to who it could be, given that it was around seven and the sky had completely darkened at this point. But when he hears a certain voice say "hi, Alec!" in the enthusiastic way only a child can posses, he can't be mad anymore.

Jay is the son of their neighbour, a warlock child if Magnus is guessing correctly. He and Alec had gotten on with Steph and Ariyah, the boys mothers, as soon as they met. All in all, it wasn't rare for Jay to come over with either a baked snack or just to say hello. And he can tell both he and his husband are growing fond of the little boy.

He'd just finished his one armed hug with Alec when Magnus comes to stand at the door. And he reaches up to hug him too, the warlock noting curiously that one of his arms seems to be holding something. He says his hello's, and grins when Jay asks his everyday 'how was your day?' question. When they hear a bark, well-two barks, Magnus and Alec frown.

Jay only smiles wider.

"I found these two guys outside, in the rain. I couldn't leave them there, because you know, rain is cold. And puppies don't like being cold. But, we already have a dog and a cat, so I was wondering if you could adopt them? Because then I could still come and see them! And-and mom said if you guys are too busy to look after them we have to give them to someone else and I don't-" "Jay, sweetheart, slow down. Breathe." Jay has a tendency to try and get everything he wants to say out in one breath, and more often than not they have to remind him it's not physically possible.

The boy is panting already and Magnus takes a second to look at the puppies in his arms. They are quite small, and his heart sags when he sees that they're pitbulls. On one hand, they thankfully weren't born into a life of fighting other dogs for survival and getting beaten every day, but on the other Pitbulls as a whole really are gentle dogs if they have the right owner. He hates seeing people discarding these poor creatures like they're nothing but rubbish. It isn't fair.

Jay shifts their weight to his left arm, continuing where he left off with a deep breath. "So, mom said that if you guys are too busy, I have to give them to someone else. And I don't wanna do that because what if I don't get to see them? I've named them too! Oreo, and Sandy! So-can you look after them? Please?"

Maybe it was the combination of Jays puppy eyes, ironically, or the small puppies looking up at him with equal desperation. Either way, when they close the door, Magnus is holding the small puppies in his arms and he smiles down at them when they give a happy yap.

He can't find it in himself to be mad.


End file.
